A number of devices have been developed for permitting persons to shower in outdoor environments. One conventional form of such outdoor shower stall includes a top support with a shower curtain hanging therefrom. Means are provided in association with the enclosure for delivering shower water downwardly thereinto.
It is further conventional to provide shower water to open spaces, such as at sea beaches, to rinse the salt water from the bather.
A common arrangement for such shower stalls is to provide the shower stall within a permanently erected building and to include adjacent dressing room facilities.